


Moaning Mess

by TwerkThatHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkThatHazza/pseuds/TwerkThatHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall hates it when Harry rims him because he’s embarrassed how much he likes it and how he becomes a moaning mess under him. But of course that makes Harry want to do it even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moaning Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me: twerkthathazza.tumblr.com , dirrtyzianourry.tumblr.com , twitter.com/omgmypayne , wattpad.com/user/TwerkThatHazza

_Anonymous: Hi just read your paperboy Narry fic and omg that was hot. I love fetus/underage Niall because he’s so adorable and corruptible XD Could u write another Narry? I checked out ur list of categories and its hilarious and awesome that u have all my perverted and weird kinks up there. How about a Narry one where Niall hates it when Harry rims him because he’s embarrassed how much he likes it and how he becomes a moaning mess under him. But of course that makes Harry want to do it even more._    
  
  
  
“Harry?” Niall looks up at Harry, nerves bubbling in his stomach. They are cuddled up in the love seat in front of the television, a boring daytime TV show playing. Harry looks down upon Niall, curious at the shakiness in his boyfriend’s voice.   
  
“What’s up babe?” Niall averts his gaze and sighs. How can he ask this question without blushing or stuttering or making a fool of himself. Oh that’s right he can’t.  
  
“I… I want to ask you something.”  
  
“Yeah, sure anything love.” Harry extends his arm to cradle Niall’s face in his palm. His eyebrows crease at  how Niall has suddenly become small and frightened, much unlike his normal bubbling personality. As He realises that Niall isn’t going to answer him by himself, he reaches for the remote and mutes the annoying show. “Babe, look at me.” Niall flicks his eyes in Harry’s general direction and swallows loudly. “You can ask me anything, you know that.” Niall takes a deep breath and tries to form the sentences in his head. “Use your words love.”  
  
“W-well you know… um, how l-last week w-we… Um, we,”   
  
“Had sex.” Harry interrupted.  
  
“Y-yeah, had s-sex. W-well I was kind of thinking t-that m-maybe we c-could do it… again.” Niall’s semi-confident sentence turned into a whisper by the last word, him feeling embarrassed. He has never been confident talking about sex, not even with his mum or dad, so talking to his boyfriend was a giant leap over the cliff. Harry’s booming laugh fills the room and Niall curls up smaller into the couch. Now Harry’s making fun of him, just great. As Harry’s chuckles die down, Niall sneaks a glance at him, and gasps when he discovers that Harry is staring intently back at him. A smirk covers Harry’s face and there is a glint in his eyes that Niall doesn’t recognise.   
  
“Of course we can love.” Harry moves around in the tight space so that he is now facing Niall. Niall gulps and begins to sweat at every move that Harry makes. Harry reaches for Niall’s hips and pulls him on top of his lap; Niall’s legs straddling his waist. He leans in to Niall’s ear and whispers, “Of course we can.”   
  
  
Niall slams his lips onto Harry’s, pushing him further back into the small couch. Harry moans loudly in Niall’s mouth at the sudden movement, and kisses back just as forcefully. They both move their lips in time with the other’s, a move practiced many times over. Harry being the dominant one, licks Niall’s lower lip, and when denied access, bites down on it making Niall gasp. Harry seizes the opportunity and pushes his tongue into Niall’s mouth, both moaning at the contact of the two tongues. Niall feels so turned on by Harry’s actions that he begins to grind down onto Harry’s crotch, causing Harry to tighten his grip on Niall’s waist. Harry pulls away from Niall’s mouth, and begins to kiss down his exposed neck as Niall moans in pleasure when Harry find his sweet spot. As Harry begins to suck and bite on this spot, Niall grinds down harder in a figure eight form and Harry moans and bucks his hips, causing both to moan louder.   
  
“Bed. Harry, bed.” Harry places an arm around Niall’s waist, and the other gripping tightly onto his thigh. Niall wraps both his arms around Harry’s neck to stop himself from slipping as Harry stands up from the love seat. As Harry walks, Niall attaches his lips to Harry’s neck, occupying himself until they reach the bedroom.  
  
“Mmm Niall.” Harry moans, and his legs nearly buckle from the pleasure of Niall’s mouth on his neck. He pushes open the door to his bedroom and makes his way over to the king-sized bed. Once his knees hit the bed, he lies Niall down gently. Niall clambers backwards until his head reaches the pillows. Harry stays standing and stares at Niall. How did he become so lucky? He is pulled back into reality when Niall whines from the bed, beckoning for Harry to join him. He takes off his Ramones t-shirt and clambers along the bed until he is on top of Niall. Niall spreads his legs so that Harry can lie comfortably between them. Harry reattaches his lips to Niall’s, desperate for the slight ruffness that can only be Niall’s lips. Niall’s hands roam over Harry’s now exposed chest, lightly tracing the 6-pack and down to the start of Harry’s jeans.   
  
Harry’s lips move to the corner of Niall’s mouth, along his jaw line, and down his neck. There he sucks a lovebite, making Niall moan softly and his hips buck slightly. Harry smiles into Niall’s neck at the reaction, and continues to suck lovebites all over Niall’s collarbone. Harry pulls away and sits up on his knees, smirking down at Niall. “Let’s get rid of this unnecessary piece of material.” He pulls Niall’s t-shirt up his body, Niall leaning forward so that it could be taken off over his head. Harry hums in appreciation at Niall’s body, and lets his hands roam over the pale skin. Their eyes meet and Niall blushes, and god damn it why does he have to do that. Thinking about blushing makes Niall blush more and it’s just a never ending cycle of embarrassing blushes. Harry chuckles as he sees the blush spread up Niall’s neck and over his face. He leans back down to Niall’s ear and tugs on his earlobe. “I love you.” He pulls away and starts to kiss a trail down the middle of Niall’s body, earning small whimpers from the boy. Harry kisses all the way down to Niall’s waistline, where his jeans begin. Harry’s nimble fingers undo the button and zip, and then moving to pull the jeans off Niall’s skinny legs.   
  
The jeans are discarded onto the floor and Harry places his hand on the inside of Niall’s thighs. Niall whimpers at the touch and Harry smirks. Harry begins to massage the skinny, pale thighs smirking at thought of what he’s about to do to his boyfriend. Harry’s large hands finally move up to Niall’s bulge where a small stain of precum can be seen. Niall moans as Harry begins to massage his penis. His head is back against the pillows, hands scrunching up the bed sheets. Harry moves to kiss the bulge, and feels it twitch underneath his lips. Harry moans in anticipation, and his fingers move to the waist band of Niall’s Y-fronts. Niall gasps as cool air hits his throbbing erection; it springing up and against Niall’s stomach. Harry moans at the sight and kisses the base of Niall’s dick. “So beautiful.” Niall moans and then whimpers as Harry licks a stripe along the underside of his penis. “Harry…” Niall breathes, unable to finish the sentence due to the pleasure of Harry’s tongue.   
  
Harry suddenly takes Niall into his mouth all at once, and Niall arches his back and moans. “Oh my god.” His knuckles turn white at the grip he has on the bed sheets. His hands release the sheets and move to Harry’s hair as he begins to bob his head fast. Niall almost cries when Harry gently scrapes his teeth along Niall’s cock, and pulls of with a pop. He then begins to kitten lick the tip and Niall gasps and moan’s Harry’s name. “Oh my god. Harry please!” Niall doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, but he wants it, and he wants it now. Harry chuckles lowly at Niall’s begging, his own cock achingly hard in his skinny jeans. He brushes it off, however, as he is focusing on his boyfriend’s pleasure, not his own.   
  
Harry moves his head down to kiss Niall’s balls, sucking each one into his mouth, his fingers gently teasing Niall’s hole. After finishing with Niall’s balls, Harry’s lips move down to Niall’s tight, pink hole. Gently kissing around the rim first, making sure that Niall is whimpering and begging for it. Niall moans as he feels Harry’s wet tongue make contact with the outer edge of his hole. He moans loudly this time as Harry pokes the slightest bit of his tongue into Niall’s hole. Niall blushes hard at how loud it was and fumbles to push Harry’s head away. Harry sits up, grabs Niall’s hands in one of his abnormally large hands, and holds them down on the bed beside Niall’s body. “Tsk tsk. Naughty Niall.” Niall whines as he realises there is no stopping Harry now. He is useless against him.   
  
With his other hand, Harry pushes Niall’s legs up so they are bent at the knees, giving him more access to Niall’s hole. Niall whimpered and squirmed, still trying to refuse Harry. Harry chuckled at Niall’s attempts know how much Niall really loves to be eaten out. Harry lowered his face again, and tantalisingly slowly stuck out his tongue and prodded Niall’s hole. Niall whined and gasped. “Fuck, Harry.” Harry slowly, but surely pushed his tongue further into Niall’s hole, his nose brushing up against the sensitive skin of Niall’s ass. Moving his tongue in and out unhurriedly, Harry teased Niall into oblivion. “Please Harry… Faster.” Niall gasped out, trying to persuade his boyfriend to HURRY THE FUCK UP. Harry smiled into Niall’s hole and curled his tongue up in Niall’s heat, causing Niall to moan loudly. Harry’s free hand moved to Niall’s left butt cheek and spread it, creating better access for Harry’s mouth. Harry pulled his tongue out and kissed at the now stretched hole. He licked across the hole, it clenching and unclenching at Harry’s movements.   
  
Harry bent his head and licked a stripe upwards from Niall’s hole all the way up to the tip of his cock. This made Niall cry out in pleasure. “FUCK HARRY. DO SOMETHING!” Harry chuckled and lowered back down to Niall’s hole, reentering his tongue into the tight heat. Niall moaned as this time Harry moved faster than before. Harry let go of Niall’s hands, confident that they wouldn’t try to push him away again, and he was right. Niall clenched his hands around the bed sheets, needing something to grip onto and Harry’s hair is too far away.   
  
With his now free hand, Harry gripped Niall’s erection and began to slowly stroke up and down. Niall’s hips began to buck, trying to create more friction than Harry is providing. Harry got the message and began to to create a rhythm between his tongue and his hand, occasionally moving one faster than the other, sending Niall into a moaning mess above him. Niall raised himself onto his elbows, trying to see Harry as he eats him out. Their eyes lock once again and this time Harry moaned. Seeing his boyfriend in this bothered state is a beautiful state and he couldn’t control himself as he thrust his tongue into Niall’s hole faster than before. Niall threw his head back in pleasure, moaning loudly at the new pace. He began to pant as Harry’s tongue and hand continued to get faster, Niall nearing his climax.   
  
Niall’s hole began to clench around Harry’s tongue, both moaning at the feeling. The faster Harry’s tongue went, the faster his hand went, and the faster Niall bucked his hips up searching for that indescribable release. “Harry, Haz… ugh yeah. Faster - fuck - faster.” And Harry complied, moving as fast as his body would allow. “Harry I’m gonna… HARRRYYY FUUCCK!” Niall screamed as he climaxed, hard. White ribbons of cum squirted onto his stomach and over Harry’s hand. Harry kept stroking and rimming Niall until his boyfriend had come down from his high. Once it was over, Harry licked a stripe from Niall’s hole to the tip of his cock, engulfed it - cleaning it of the left over cum - and lapped off the cum that had pooled on Niall’s torso. All the while, Niall was shaking and panting, slowly coming down from his high.   
  
Once Harry had finished on Niall’s torso, he moved his body towards Niall’s face and kissed him ruffly. He slowed it down though, becoming more and more gentle as the kiss went on. Harry finally pulled away, leaning on his elbows which were placed beside Niall’s head. “I love you so much Ni.” Niall pulled Harry back down for a quick kiss.  
  
“I love you too. And we should do that more often.” Niall winked at his boyfriend and felt a surge of confidence flood through him. “And now it’s your turn.”  
  
“Fuck Ni.” 


End file.
